


[podfic] Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!

by Annapods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Just a day in the life of Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler...or is it?I suppose the answer to that is up to you, really.00:22:38 :: Written byBzarcher.





	[podfic] Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702234) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



 

**Streaming:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/t2wycg152aptaz1/AACh8pVYaNr0ojbleSMtK_-va?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3s](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/t2wycg152aptaz1/AACh8pVYaNr0ojbleSMtK_-va?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zlr6v84aahn6tne/%5BOW%5D%20CYOA%20Pharmercy%21.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Bzarcher for giving me permission to podfic their work!  
The CYOA files structure is taken from [Choose Your Own Inquisitor by Hananobira, read by Blackglass, Kess, Opalsong, RsCreighton and Somethingincorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451336).

 **Image credits:** [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Braunwald_Alps.jpg), [2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/29136804@N00/15129647804), [3](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gym_in_Andels_Hotel,_%C5%81%C3%B3d%C5%BA.jpg), [4](https://www.flickr.com/photos/umhealthsystem/5280249808/), [5](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Laparoscopic_operating_theatre.jpg), [6](https://www.pexels.com/photo/menu-restaurant-france-eating-9315/), [7](https://www.flickr.com/photos/davies/26019907343), [8](https://www.flickr.com/photos/avanloon/12266437095)

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

8

 

end notes


End file.
